


An Unfortunate Thief

by Ssyxez



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssyxez/pseuds/Ssyxez
Summary: Riften can be pretty dangerous, with the thieves guild and the sudden increase in 'streakers' coming around.





	An Unfortunate Thief

**Author's Note:**

> here's just a warning before you read i might not finish this, or even continue it- it's just a first draft even that i wrote months ago. i figure uploading it is better than leaving it to rot in my files, though!

Naomi was... not very well liked, by pretty much everyone. Being a half-breed between an Imperial and a Khajiit, she was often looked down upon by the more normal species. She looked human enough, with smooth beige skin, cut nails, and had the perk of making extra coin like regular Imperials. However, furry ears sat on the top of her head and she had a thick bushy tail fitting for a beast. With how Skyrim treated anyone who wasn't a Nord, and especially those who weren't human, it was no surprise when she joined up with the Thieves Guild to make a living. The only surprise, at least to her, was eventually being caught, and having to run for her life through Riften.

In her head, jail was fictitious! Her long history of crime hadn't gotten her in trouble before, so why would it now? She was untouchable, or at least up until this point. A noble woman caught her in the middle of the night robbing her house and immediately cried foul. Naomi fled as fast as she could, but the guards caught up with her in moments. Her night vision let her see slightly better than the people around her, but she still ended up cornered up against a railing next to the river. She spat and hissed at them, pressing up her back against the aged wood. "Come quietly," One of the male guards said with his weapon drawn. "we don't want to use force." Ugh, typical.

She didn't bother to debate her options and she quickly turned her back to them, making a jump into the water below the city. Unfortunately for her, right as she was leaping, the wooden railing snapped. Her pants clung to the sharp her body flipped. Her head went first and her legs went into the air as she covered her face with her arms before hitting the water. There was a loud splash, and for a few moments she felt lost in the canal. Turning herself around and kicking her way upwards, she surfaced with a noisy gasp. She lost her breath just as she gained it- half of her armor was stuck on that damn rotten fence. Along with most of her inventory and definitely all of her dignity.

Her face flushed a deep pink hue and she could hardly think about the situation before she heard heavy footsteps running towards her. Taking in a breath, she hid underwater again, stowing away under one of the paths and sticking her head up once she was under enough cover. She looked upwards through a small crack, twitching one of her beast-like ears, and listening closely to the men stepping over her. She heard the pair receive her armor, ripping it down, and grit her teeth with frustration. The pair mocked her by talking about how humorous the situation was. "If they're that important, she'll just have to give herself up." One joked, the both of them laughing as they stepped back up the stairs to the main area of the crime ridden city.

For now, legally she had been left alone. Socially, she would never hear the end of this if she tried to get help. Going to the guild right now was out of the question. She could sneak her way into another house to find some clothes, but after being caught for the first time, she certainly didn't want to make things worse in the same night. Plus, if someone were to wake up and see her like this... She would die of embarrassment and shame. Right now, her only option was to struggle through the Rataway and see if she could find any extra rags to wear. For the most part, she had only ever seen animals lurk there, and very rarely a crazy beggar.

Carefully, she waded forward and out from under the bridge, doing her best not to make too much noise in the water. She wanted to get out there of there quickly, but also not draw any attention to herself. Once she got onto the wooden pathways, her tail curled in between her legs, gently wrapping around one of her thighs. Her hands went to the front of her thieves guild armor and tried to tug the leather down to no avail, so instead she used her hands to awkwardly cover her femininity. She sucked in a breath and looked at the descending moon, quietly walking her way down the boardwalk. The wood was old, but luckily it didn't make too much noise when carefully threaded. 

With extreme caution, she opened the door to the scummy Rataway, going inside and shutting it behind her with a flustered huff.


End file.
